1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a display device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a storage device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, larger display devices have been demanded. For example, television sets including display panels with a diagonal of greater than or equal to 40 inches have spread in ordinary households and have taken on an aspect of an increase in size.
Furthermore, display devices are expected to find widespread application and modes of the display devices become diversified.
Examples of the display device include, typically, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device including a light-emitting element such as an organic electroluminescent (EL) element or a light-emitting diode (LED), and an electronic paper performing display by an electrophoretic method or the like.
For example, in a basic structure of an organic EL element, a layer containing a light-emitting organic compound is provided between a pair of electrodes. By voltage application to this element, the light-emitting organic compound can emit light. A display device including such an organic EL element needs no backlight which is necessary for liquid crystal display devices and the like; therefore, thin, lightweight, high contrast, and low power consumption display devices can be obtained.
Furthermore, Patent Document 1 discloses a flexible active matrix light-emitting device in which an organic EL element and a transistor serving as a switching element are provided over a film substrate.